


Parallel Thoughts (2019)

by HelenTheMoon



Series: Arc-V Anniversary over the years [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Anniversary, Challenge Response, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Extremely delayed challenge response
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenTheMoon/pseuds/HelenTheMoon
Summary: Arc-V Anniversary prompts for 2019.The formal for that year was a bit different, as the days were separated into Arcs. Days 1 to 7 is Standard, Days 8 to 15 are Synchro, Days 16 to 21 are Xyz and Days 22 to 30 are Fusion.Days posted: 19 + 22
Series: Arc-V Anniversary over the years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Parallel Thoughts (2019)

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, because of the Arc structure of this prompt collection, I don't have the same creative freedom I'm used to. I can't really cross between dimensions of mix and match prompts as I please. So this year may end up looking different than the others.

They thought they had seen Ute angry before.

They were wrong. So, _so_ very wrong.

Actually, Syun did not even know if anger could even begin to describe what he was seeing. It was eerie. Unearthly. _Inhuman_.

It had started ordinarily enough, if “ordinary” could be applied to anything anymore. Then more soldiers kept coming. And their comrades started losing and they were sealed in those paper graves, and those monsters just kept on mocking them.

And something in Ute _snapped._

There was something wrong with him through the entire duel, he was clutching his chest in pain as if he could not breathe, face drenched in sweat.

He shut his eyes shut, and everyone, ally and foe alike, froze at the inhuman growl that escaped his throat. The snarl twisted his face to impossible degrees. He opened his eyes and they were _glowing._

And for the second time in his life, Kurosaki Syun knew _fear_.

He drew his card with incredible care but there was nothing warm to be found in the gesture. Any respect this – whoever this person was – had for human life was long gone.

He did not even look at the card before playing it.

“From my hand, I activate Rank-Up-Magic, Phantom Knights Launch!”

“WHAT!?”

Syun had never heard of this card before. It was not in Ute’s deck. And his only monster on the field was Dark Rebellion and he didn’t have anything stronger than that-

“With its effect, I can use this card and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as materials to Xyz Summon a monster that’s one rank higher!”

“You’re using a spell card as material!?” shouted a soldier.

Ute did not listen. He just waited for the card to appear on the field – a spell like any other that shone with bright light upon activation. And then there was darkness.

“From the depths of Purgatory…”

The pitch black darkness swallowed Dark Rebellion whole, and the dragon _absorbed_ it, its entire body turning into black crystal like obsidian and cracking from the inside with a light that was _wrong_.

“Sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls!”

The dragon writhed and lashed out in pain, its cries sending a chill through the spines of all.

“Let it echo through eternity and appear!”

The dragon went limp.

“Rank Up! Xyz Change!”

And the glass shell _shattered_.

“Come forth! Rank 5!”

And Syun, and _everyone_ , was hit with a wave of sorrow. Deep, heart-wrenching, unimaginable sorrow, tearing into their chest and cutting their breath.

And they could only watch as a pair of black and teal, skeletal yet metallic wings appeared. Gone was the black dragon, replaced by a purple one trapped in a cage of its own bones. The roar resounded in the air and the mere force behind it made the temperature drop.

Dimly, Syun registered the two Overlay Units floating serenely around it.

“Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.”

_Dark… Requiem…_

Everything happened in a flash after that. Dark Requiem was powerful. Unimaginably so. And as it flew high and reached the heavens, Syun could swear that he could see the golden sunlight peeking through the clouds.

The dragon spread its wings, and they shone in the golden light like the stained glass from that Cathedral that nobody visited.

It was sad. It was beautiful.

“Requiem Disaster DISOBEY!”

It was then that Syun dared to spare a glance at his best friend again. His eyes were still glowing but the monstrous expression was gone…

And as the attack hit, so the rage faded.

The enemy’s life points hit zero. Ute collapsed a few seconds afterwards.

Later, after a lot of tiptoeing from everyone in the Resistance, Syun tentatively asked him where he got the dragon from. Ruri was holding him the whole time, guiding him through the motions of eating or drinking – things he would normally be perfectly able to do himself.

Ute’s face was scarily blank. “He answered me.”

That night, Ruri stayed in bed with Ute, crying in her sleep. Syun found himself lashing out in sorrow against any enemy he would find, thinking about loss.

Maybe they were already mourning for him.


End file.
